


Тепло наших желудков

by DeeLatener



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Titan POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история - вид из глаз титана, чья жизнь изменилась под влиянием людей. Частичное АУ по отношению к канону. Приключения, выживание, трэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло наших желудков

Я не помню, как это случилось со мной. Вся моя прошлая жизнь в один миг, будто по щелчку пальцев, оказалась полностью стёрта.   
Много лет спустя я лишь изредка вспоминал краткие фрагменты из неё, словно бы она всё ещё пыталась меня чему-то научить.  
Первые мгновения после превращения ужасно напугали меня. Я не понимал, где нахожусь. Моё сознание металось, подобное испуганной, пойманной в силок птице, пытаясь нащупать конечности и установить с ними связь. Руки дёргались из стороны в сторону, а ноги тяжело отталкивались от земли: я шёл вперед шатающейся, пьяной походкой, едва владея своим телом.   
Я ожидал услышать сорванное, натужное дыхание, но внутри того места, где я оказался, было оглушающе тихо.  
Затем тишина стала медленно рассеиваться, наполняясь гомоном извне. Одновременно с этим я начал обретать зрение.   
Открыв глаза, я так испугался, что попытался закричать, но так и не издал ни звука, еще не нащупав голосовые связки. Было высоко, так невыносимо высоко! Но я вовсе не парил в небе, подобно птице. Это я сам так вырос, что человеческие дома стали мне по пояс, а люди, вопящие и мечущиеся по улицам городка, были не больше ладони.  
— Титаны! — их надрывные крики слышались повсюду.   
Это слово — "титаны" — поразило меня, будто разряд молнии. Я ощутил его каждой нитью своего мечущегося сознания. Слово означало боль и страх, самый жестокий кошмар, какой только можно было вообразить. Я тоже кинулся бежать вместе с перепуганными людьми, преодолев всю улицу в пару шагов, но вдруг замер.  
"Еда. Я должен есть", — инстинкт завладел мной безраздельно за краткое мгновение. Лютая жажда вторглась в сознание со всепоглощающей ясностью и поработила меня. Я отчетливо понял, что должен делать. Понял, для чего я существую. Понял, что я — титан.   
Люди бежали прочь, я слышал их вопли, теперь они будоражили меня, дразнили мой голод.   
"Утолить его. Утолить немедленно".   
Поначалу моё тело казалось мне неуклюжим и распухшим, — я всё время задевал излишне длинными руками ограды домов, которые были теперь ниже моих колен, — но с каждым движением я всё лучше справлялся с собой.   
Насытившись, я выбрался за стену через осыпающийся камнями лаз и побрел прочь.   
Хотел ли я тогда чего-то от раскинувшегося вокруг меня мира? Были ли у меня иные желания, нежели утоление голода? Вероятно, нет.   
Я был подобен безмозглому заводному человечку годы, а может и десятилетия. Просыпался с первыми лучами солнца, бродил весь день в поисках пищи и застывал там, где застанет меня темнота.   
Но с каждым годом понемногу во мне что-то менялось. Постепенно я разобрался с тем, кто же такой этот "Я". "Я" был ядром, невероятным образом помещенным в уродливую, исковерканную оболочку. Из неё нельзя было выбраться, и оставалось только разбираться в рычагах управления.   
Я начал вспоминать слова, а спустя несколько лет и отдельные фразы — они всплывали в сознании при виде предметов, вместе с услышанными звуками. Иногда мне даже казалось, что я вижу сны о своём прошлом, но они быстро забывались, утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы. Я пытался обрести речь, но моё горло и связки были способны лишь на гулкое рычание.  
Я наблюдал за другими титанами, пытался разобраться, взаимодействуют ли они между собой, есть ли среди них такие же, как я, чьё сознание потихоньку развивается, но всё больше убеждался в своём одиночестве.   
Я начал тяготиться своей оболочкой, но по-прежнему инстинкты владели мной, и я не испытывал сожалений о своих деяниях. В самой глубине сознания я сетовал о том, что моё тело предназначено только для одной функции: поплотнее набить брюхо. Я хотел чего-то поинтереснее.  
И вот однажды в моей жизни произошло событие, которое я мог бы назвать моментом своего второго перерождения. Выбираясь из высокоствольного леса вместе с группой других оголодавших титанов, я еще не знал, что вот-вот встречусь со своей судьбой.   
Мы успели пройти не больше мили, когда увидели верховых, мчащихся поодаль. В едином порыве мы кинулись к ним. Я заметил, как один из всадников вскинул руку, и вдруг в небо взвился дымный красный хвост. Я наблюдал, не сбавляя скорости, и вот, обнаружил ответ: зеленый хвост выпущенный из глубины пустошей. Верховые, повинуясь ему, стали менять направление. Тогда я понял, в чем дело. Они бежали от нас, кто-то указывал им способ не попасться.   
Я не испытывал привычного человеку страха — думаю, он подавлялся голодом и инстинктом охотника — поэтому я без промедления побежал к источнику зеленого сигнала, намереваясь выяснить, что он означает для меня. Следом за мной увязалось несколько других титанов и вместе мы обнаружили центр отряда, охраняемый множеством вооруженных конников.  
"Слишком опасно!"  
Я затормозил пятками, взрывая рыхлую землю, и нелепо замахал длинными, ниже колен, руками. Остановив движение, я отбежал на безопасное расстояние, чтобы посмотреть, как люди будут сражаться с моими собратьями, а там и решить — участвовать ли в побоище или скрыться в лесу.  
Люди уже давно не производили на меня особенного впечатления: слабые, хрупкие, не способные восстанавливаться. Единственное преимущество, которое у них было — это количество и их странные устройства, позволяющие высоко прыгать. Второе без первого не стоило почти ничего. Если мы нападали на небольшую группу людей, они бывали сметены так быстро, что ни одному из нас не приходилось всерьёз восстанавливаться. С большими отрядами всё обстояло ненамного сложнее. Главное было — не столкнуться с ними в лесу. Лес давал людям многое, там они чувствовали себя хозяевами положения, благодаря своим устройствам. Некоторые титаны вели себя глупо, нападая открыто и преследуя людей. Я наблюдал за человеческими действиями, чтобы выжить, и понял: они научились заманивать нас, посылая одного из воинов вперед, используя его как приманку. Я перенял их тактику и стал направлять безмозглых титанов, когда охотился. Мне было чему поучиться у людей. Но никогда ни один из них не восхищал меня, ведь все их ухищрения в конечном счете не представляли особой угрозы. До этого самого дня.  
Один из моих собратьев превратился в разорвавшееся облако горячего пара, из центра которого стремительно вырвалась крошечная фигурка. Нить от неё протянулась к следующему титану, и вскоре тот тоже был уничтожен. Я увлеченно следил за танцем крошечного воина, завороженный его искусством. Это был настоящий убийца титанов, безжалостный и жалящий без промаха. Он выписывал в воздухе невообразимые сальто, и то исчезал в струях пара, то снова появлялся. Казалось, притяжения, которому подвластны мы все, для него не существует. Зрелище было устрашающим и прекрасным, и я пожалел, что привел с собой так мало "пустых" титанов. Вскоре ни одного не останется, и неистовый убийца переключится на меня. Умереть не входило в мои планы и, хоть все мои инстинкты вопили: "Иди и съешь его, всех этих людишек!" — я понял, что во мне возникает нечто новое, что сильнее привычного голода.   
Следя за тем, как крошечные фигурки мечутся, стремясь увернуться от рук и зубов жалких остатков титанов, а больше всего — за поразившим меня убийцей, я вдруг заметил, что и сам стал предметом наблюдения.   
Один из воинов, светловолосый и, как я мог оценить, высокий, не сводил с меня взгляда некоторое время, а потом вскинул руку, сжимающую какую-то железку и выпустил из неё чёрный дымный "хвост". Я дернул головой, провожая ушедший в светлое небо сигнал, и вдруг вспомнил: похожий дым валил из трубы в моём доме. Он казался мне тогда неприятным, пачкающим небо. Мать поручала мне принести дров и растопить печь, когда собиралась готовить ужин. У неё был приятный тихий голос и мелодичный смех.  
Я затряс головой, стремясь избавиться от помех, вновь обрести власть над своим сознанием, направить его в нужное мне русло, и снова взглянул на своего противника. Тот приближался, достал холодно блеснувшее на солнце оружие, но его путь ко мне перечеркнул убийца титанов, успевший запрыгнуть в седло и сменить лезвия.  
Я развернулся и бросился бежать во всю прыть. Обернувшись через плечо, я испытал облегчение. Смерть, скосившая всех моих собратьев, значительно отставала, его лошадь не могла тягаться со мной в скорости.  
Я ворвался в лес и устремился в самую чащу, надеясь спрятаться там от возможного преследования. Выждав время, я снова выбрался на опушку и всмотрелся в пустоши. Вдали я различил сильно поредевший строй.  
"Съешь их, съешь! Догони и съешь!" — требовало нутро.  
Но я смог побороть его и на этот раз. Мне пришлось встать на четвереньки, чтобы не быть замеченным, и бежать, подобно зверю. Из-за слишком длинных рук я то и дело спотыкался и заваливался на бок, но вскакивал и упорно продолжал путь. Я держался на внушительном расстоянии, так, что конники были едва-едва различимы, но старался не упустить их из вида. Я надеялся узнать, откуда приходит тот славный воин.  
Мы — так странно употреблять это "мы", говоря об отряде людей и крадущемся следом титане — приближались к гигантской стене, издали похожей на разбитый молнией серый валун. В одном месте стена была сломана, я сразу понял, что это сделали такие, как я, а потом вспомнил крики, новое для меня нынешнего чувство падения в пропасть, панику и бегство. Я замер, опасаясь приближаться к разлому, но когда всадники преодолели его, всё же погнал себя вперед. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, я обнаружил протяженное пространство, заполненное следами разрушения: сломанные дома, проломленные изгороди, рытвины на улицах и лестничных пролетах. А за ними еще одна стена. Мне показалось, что я оказался в клетке, что люди завлекли меня в ловушку. Я начал озираться по сторонам, когда вдруг увидел титана-карлика, выбежавшего из-за поворота и кинувшегося было в направлении отряда конников. В один шаг я настиг его и оторвал голову, чтобы он не заставил воинов насторожиться и не привлек ко мне лишнее внимание.  
Я шел по осевшему, искореженному городку, а воспоминания мучили меня все сильнее, пробужденные некогда хорошо знакомыми предметами и местами. Я понимал, для чего нужна вот эта опрокинутая тележка или вон те окровавленные вилы, мог отличить обычный жилой дом от здания церкви, даже припомнил названия некоторых деревьев, уцелевших во время погрома и теперь разросшихся. На яблоне висели мелкие плоды, я сорвал один, неуклюже раздавил в пальцах, а потом облизал их, но вкуса не почувствовал.  
Глядя на эти деревья, я вспомнил, как и сам когда-то, в другой жизни, играл в тени раскидистых крон, валялся в траве, закинув руки за голову и рассматривал облака. Рядом со мной был еще кто-то. Я не мог вспомнить — кто, помнил только ощущение радости и волнения.   
Дерево. Узорная кора. Изрезанная кора. В моих воспоминаниях на ней было что-то изображено. Что-то, похожее на перевернутую вверх задницу, а посередине — буквы. У этого рисунка точно было значение, особенный смысл. Я присел на корточки и провел пальцем по занесенной землей дороге. Вот так это было. Что же это за символ? ...Признание! Да, это было признание. "Ты мне нравишься". Что такое нравиться? То, что я испытывал к убийце титанов?  
Я захотел оставить ему знак. Борясь с желанием догнать отряд и проглотить его, я отправился бродить по улицам, осматриваясь. Наконец я заприметил стройную башенку с крутящимся на ней флюгером. Стараясь действовать осторожно, я сдавил флюгер в руке, превратив его в торчащий строго вверх прут, а потом согнул, пытаясь придать форму перевернутой задницы. Отступил, оценивая работу. А если он не увидит и не поймет? Нет, стоило сделать подарок более явным. Тогда я взялся за башенку посередине и отломил её. Она сильно раскрошилась по краю, кирпичи так и посыпались на землю, но верхушка и часть круглой стены уцелели.  
Я потащил свою ношу через очередной пролом. Там я убедился, что отряда нигде не видно и двинулся через равнину к дальней стене. 

\---

— Мы снова проиграли. Потеряли непростительно много людей. Столкновения с девиантами происходят всё чаще, а мы по-прежнему не можем ничего узнать об их происхождении, — Эрвин не смотрел на шагающего рядом Леви, словно стыдился себя.  
— Почему ты не приказал мне преследовать того странного титана в лесу? — Леви было бы спокойнее, если бы Эрвин все же повернулся, ответил на взгляд.  
— Ты ничего не смог бы сделать один.  
— А может, ты просто бережёшь меня, Смит? Не станет меня, и дух воинов будет сломлен?  
— Ты — самый лучший мой солдат, Леви. Да, я берегу тебя ради серьезных сражений. Остальных тоже, потому и придумал разреженный строй и систему сигналов. Но в итоге жертв стало не намного меньше.   
— Не тупи, Смит. Это всё равно важно. Идем к тебе, помогу писать похоронки и еще покрутим схему строя.  
Леви скрестил руки на груди и пошел вперед, сердито топая каблуками по каменному полу. Краем уха он услышал, как Эрвин прошептал:  
"Когда придет новый день,  
А Солнце покинет свой пост,  
Не страшись, блуждая во тьме,  
Помни: нет ночи без звёзд".  
Несколько строк из песни отряда, призванной вселять крупицу надежды.  
— Командор Смит! Капрал! — к ним подбежал взволнованный, запыхавшийся разведчик. — Пожалуйста, проследуйте за мной на стену! Происходит нечто странное!  
Едва Леви показался у края стены, как раздался оглушительный рёв титана.  
— Это тот самый девиант, — вскинул кустистые брови Эрвин. — У него хватило ума выследить нас.  
— До того он вел себя спокойно, — доложил разведчик. — Просто притащил это... эту башню. Поставил её на землю и замер, не предпринимая попыток атаковать нас. Он оживился и зарычал только при виде вас, капрал.  
Глаза разведчика широко распахнулись, а среди солдат, в благоговейном страхе сделавших шаг назад, зашелестел шепоток: "Пресвятые стены, наш капрал настолько страшен, что даже титаны выказывают ему знаки уважения".  
— Бред какой, — Леви нервно потер лоб.  
Титан снова зарычал, заставив волосы на загривке встать дыбом. Затем он заботливо подправил покосившуюся было башню с идиотским сердечком вместо флюгера и кинулся бежать.  
— Чёрт, он уходит! — дернулся Леви.  
— Отставить, — рявкнул Эрвин. — Сегодня мы и так потеряли много людей. И у нас нет плана по его поимке. Но Ханджи о нём точно следует рассказать.

\---

Я часто вспоминал странную встречу с убийцей титанов и каждый раз испытывал внутреннюю дрожь. Хоть мне и хотелось вернуться под стены в надежде снова увидеть его, я опасался быть пойманным в ловушку. Теперь я понимал: пока менялся я сам, люди тоже менялись; среди них есть тот, кто представляет для титанов серьезную угрозу. Мне следовало быть еще осторожнее.  
Я начал чаще следить за положением солнца на небе и, когда оно начинало клониться к горизонту, забирался в глубь леса, выискивая себе убежище. Я не хотел, чтобы воины обнаружили меня спящим и беззащитным.  
Однажды я нашел огромное дерево, ствол которого не смог бы обхватить. Одна сторона его обрушилась, оставив треугольное, начинающееся от самой земли дупло. Заглянув в него, я выяснил, что дерево сгнило изнутри, оставив лишь толстую оболочку — отличное убежище.   
Я втиснулся в дупло и даже смог выпрямиться. Изнутри я обнаружил еще одно дупло, гораздо меньше первого. Солнечный свет едва проникал через него и попадал мне в глаза. Утром лучи разбудят меня, их тепла будет достаточно, чтобы я ожил.

— У этого леса мы столкнулись с девиантом впервые. И в этом же районе передовые отряды не раз замечали его.  
Я встрепенулся, услышав голоса на небольшом отдалении. Мои веки сильно нагрелись от утреннего солнца, но сознание еще не стало достаточно активным, чтобы отличить сон от реальности.  
— Всю ночь обыскивали лес, без толку.  
Медленно открыв глаза, я увидел двоих людей, они были довольно близко ко мне, я даже мог разглядеть, как движутся их губы. Я узнал их: убийца титанов и светловолосый наблюдатель.  
В чаще леса деревья росли тесно, и ветки крепко сплетались и даже срастались с соседними, образуя труднопреодолимую вязь. Среди этой паутины людям было бы сложно пользоваться своими прыжковыми устройствами. Но эти двое всё же пробрались сюда.  
Они стояли тесно; убийца говорил, чуть запрокинув голову, а наблюдатель, будучи выше на целую голову, склонился и внимательно слушал.  
— За время этой вылазки мы не потеряли ни одного человека, — ответил высокий. — Закончим здесь и будем возвращаться, пока титаны не стали слишком активными.  
Я понял, что это и есть тот человек, который придумывает новые способы борьбы с такими, как я. Он был не менее опасен, чем убийца.  
— А если именно сейчас мы столкнемся с...  
— Твоим поклонником? — ухмыльнулся высокий.  
— Чёрт, Смит! — убийца сморщился, а я вдруг почувствовал, как подрагивают мои губы, пытаясь расползтись в стороны и зачем-то обнажить зубы.  
Нутро не вовремя напомнило о себе, его свело от острого желания быть наполненным. Всего-то и требовалось: проломить попорченную древоточцами кору, протянуть руку и поймать обоих людишек сразу, ощутить, как они барахтаются и пытаются вырваться. Рот наполнился слюной, но я медленно и осторожно сглотнул её, стараясь не издать громкого звука.  
— Ну хоть ты не идиотничай! Это — восемнадцатиметровая особь, а не мой поклонник.  
Значит вот как меня называли люди, и это имя дал мне убийца титанов: "Восемнадцатиметровая Особь". У меня было имя. Моё "Я" получило имя. Я почувствовал волнение, еще более сильное, чем когда видел близкую добычу. Пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы остаться стоять неподвижно.  
Высокий вдруг склонился ещё ниже, так, что их лбы почти соприкоснулись, но убийца не отстранился, так и замер, прямой и хмурый.  
— Леви. У тебя пятно крови на шарфе.  
Так я узнал имя неистового убийцы, которым так увлекся.  
— Чёрт. Пропустил в потьмах.  
— Не чертыхайся так часто. Когда вернёмся, отдашь мне шарф, я отстираю.  
— Спятил, Смит? У тебя есть дела поважнее. И потом, ты сделаешь это недостаточно тщательно.  
— Я найду время. И постараюсь. Хочу сделать для тебя что-нибудь приятное.  
Я скорее услышал, нежели увидел, как Леви недоверчиво фыркнул.   
— Зачем это? Ты что, подкатываешь? Тоже решил заделаться в мои поклонники?  
Высокий склонился ещё ниже и теперь их глаза были на одном уровне. В тот момент я почувствовал, как внутри меня поднимается что-то невероятное, что-то с легкостью заглушившее вопли желудка и приказы инстинктов. Я смотрел на двоих людей и не мог оторвать взгляда, я чувствовал себя застывшей в смоле мухой, но отчего-то наслаждался этим. Впервые я чем-то наслаждался.  
— Ты отдаешь всего себя человечеству, — по непонятной мне причине голос наблюдателя Смита стал хриплым и тихим. — Но простые люди могут не оценить этого.   
Я заметил, как Леви медленно провел языком по губам; мне показалось, что я слышу стук их сердец, как они забились громко и сильно. На миг я закрыл глаза, стараясь найти своё сердце, а когда этого не произошло, снова вспомнил о разочаровании от примитивного тела.   
— Я — твой соратник, и я ценю, — произнес наблюдатель Смит, и оба надолго замолчали, когда вдруг он добавил. — И ты прав.  
— М-м? — бровь Леви дернулась вверх, он выглядел ироничным, а я был очарован им. Хотя, нет. Ими. Самим моментом. Убийцы титанов были способны на что-то чудесное, пробуждающее тепло внутри, они не были пустым механизмом истребления таких, как я. В них было недостижимо больше смысла, чем во мне, и мне захотелось хотя бы вот так, со стороны, быть причастным к чему-то столь прекрасному, непохожему на всё, чем я жил, далёкому от простого желания насытиться. Я почти понимал их и вспомнил, что когда-то и сам испытывал сильные чувства.  
Смит тоже облизнул губы, прежде, чем ответить.  
— Ты прав. Я действительно, выражаясь твоими словами, подкатываю.  
Леви положил ладонь на край плеча Смита и повёл ей до самой шеи, тронул большим пальцем волевой подбородок.  
— Глупее способа не придумать, — его голос тоже стал хриплым, а бледные щеки слегка обрели цвет.  
— Ты против?  
— До чего ты любишь болтать, командир.  
Они надолго замолчали, пытаясь съесть друг друга. Я с некоторым недоумением следил за тем, как Леви обхватил Смита за шею, а тот рывком поддернул его на себя, едва не лишая опоры.   
Решив, что эти двое сейчас слишком отвлечены, я всё же осмелился сглотнуть, невыносимо захотелось потрогать свои губы, заставить их что-то почувствовать, но моё укрытие спеленало меня по рукам и ногам.   
Как вдруг всё разбилось вдребезги.  
— Титан! В дереве прячется титан!  
Момент был испорчен. Меня обнаружили, и сразу несколько мерзких зубочисток воткнулось в мою обвислую задницу, заставив её задымиться. Погрузившись в созерцание, я перестал следить за своим тылом, который, оказывается, торчал из дупла наружу, и при свете утреннего солнца стал излишне заметен.  
В вихре обломков и крупных щепок я вырвался из тисков дерева, отмахнулся от пронесшегося мимо человечка, взмахнувшего опасными лезвиями, даже не оглянулся на Леви и Смита, как мне ни хотелось, и кинулся бежать прочь.   
Много позже, избавившись от преследования и подставив под удар группу титанов, с которыми воинам пришлось вступить в бой, я вернулся в свою чащу, хоть это и было теперь опасно. Но невыносимое желание снова увидеть то самое место, пробудившее во мне столько нового — или забытого — гнало меня вперед.   
Я замер, запрокинув голову и таращась на дерево, за которым наблюдал утром, представлял двух сжимающих друг друга в крепких объятиях людей и пытался понять: почему я не убил их, не попытался съесть. Значило ли это, что я снова изменился? Каким я стал? Буду ли я бояться смерти, а не просто избегать её? Буду ли я бояться даже ночи, потому что пока я сплю меня могут найти и убить?  
Я потряс головой. Сознание путалось, я всё время видел перед собой тех двоих. Я понял, что должен сделать хоть что-то, оставить знак, выплеснуть тяготившие меня чувства. Я приблизился к дереву и начал забираться на него, цепляясь за кору ногтями рук и ног. Добравшись до той самой ветки, я, кривя рот и снова пробуя своё бесполезное горло в попытке говорить, стал царапать ствол всё быстрее и сильнее. От пальцев потек пар, когда ногти стали ломаться, а кожа теряла целостность в битве с жесткой корой, но я не мог прекратить, пока не счел дело сделанным.

\---

— Мы снова не смогли найти того девианта, — угрюмо отрапортовал разведчик и, выглядя смущенным, добавил: — Командор Смит, вам стоит увидеть кое-что, — и совсем уж сжавшись: — И вам, капрал, тоже.  
Маневрировать между деревьями становилось всё сложнее, и вскоре оставалось лишь переходить по ветвям и стрелять гарпунами вверх, поднимаясь на нужную высоту строго вертикально.  
— Вот, — разведчик указал на ствол дерева.  
— Узнаешь место? — процедил сквозь зубы Леви. Эрвин лишь кивнул в ответ и направился к цели.   
С приближением Леви остальные разведчики отступили еще более почтительно, чем раньше.  
На стволе огромными ногтями было выцарапано изображение, с удивительной точностью живописующее командора Эрвина и капрала Леви — как никогда вместе.   
— Да твою-то..! — только и смог выдохнуть Леви, а Эрвин на пару мгновений накрепко сжал губы, чтобы уж точно ничего не сказать.  
— Думаю, это дело рук того самого девианта, — решился он наконец.  
"Поклонник капрала", — зашептались разведчики.  
— Он представляет для нас особый интерес, — сурово сказал Эрвин.  
— А мы — для него, — мрачно буркнул под нос Леви, стараясь скрыть смущение.

\---

Однажды я снова стал свидетелем сражения людей с титанами, но решил не вмешиваться, поскольку увидел среди "пустых" титанов двоих с необычным поведением. Я и раньше встречал таких, но ни разу так и не смог установить с ними даже подобие контакта.   
Собираясь отправиться на поиски другой группы людей, я заметил знакомую уже фигуру убийцы по имени Леви, взлетающую всё выше, наносящую титанам дар за ударом. Остальные люди тоже сражались, но никто не был так успешен, как он. Наблюдатель Смит тоже был здесь и дрался вместе со всеми. Людям приходилось туго, девианты проносились через строй воинов одновременно с двух сторон, прокатывались через него, подобно огромным валунам, сметающим всё на своём пути. Смит кричал: "Перегруппироваться!", но как они ни старались, я видел, что люди проигрывают.   
— Леви! Назад!  
Но тот не послушал Смита и врубился в самую гущу титанов. Его клинки были подобны крыльям стрекозы, холодно блестящим в солнечных лучах. Я снова замер, заворожено любуясь.  
А очнулся лишь тогда, когда множество рук одновременно взметнулось в воздух. Каждый из титанов старался поймать вёрткую добычу, они мешали друг другу, толкались. Я заметил, что нить прыжкового устройства Леви обмоталась вокруг пальцев сразу нескольких титанов. Убийца задергался, стараясь быстрее избавиться от помехи, но не успел: одна из рук хлёстко ударила его, отправив в полёт далеко в сторону. А в следующий миг сразу шестеро титанов кинулись следом. Люди пытались помешать, Смит ожесточенно прорубался вперед, но они не успевали помочь.   
Тогда, еще толком не успев оценить свои действия, я бросился наперерез остальным титанам и первым добрался до оглушенного падением Леви.  
Мои пальцы сжали его так, чтобы руки были крепко прижаты к бокам, и он не смог бы убить меня. Лицо Леви исказилось от боли. Мне было жаль: я не мог оценить свою силу и, наверное, слишком стискивал его в кулаке.   
Я вскинул руку с ним высоко вверх и в этот же миг получил удар от другого титана. Кувырнувшись назад через голову, я вскочил и кинулся бежать прочь. Я хотел лишь попасть в свою чащу, унести туда добычу. Меня догнали, и тогда впервые я оказался в самом центре сражения с равными по силе собратьями. Я не щадил ни их, ни себя, думая лишь о том, чтобы они не достали моё зажатое в кулаке сокровище. Действуя инстинктивно, я удивлялся тому, что, оказывается, до этого боя толком не представлял, насколько силен. Меня ранили, и я начал бояться — не за себя, за Леви. Если со мной будет покончено, он останется беззащитным. Возможно, из-за этого страха я и начал снова меняться: моя вторая рука вдруг отвердела, пальцы сплавились между собой, превратившись в подобие наконечника копья, сделанного из острого по краям панциря; я стал ещё быстрее и сильнее.   
Я кромсал титанов, таких же как я, ради жизни человека, который собирался меня убить. Я обменивался с собратьями горячим паром, не считая поверженных, и надеялся лишь, что хотя бы моя рука с заключенной в ней ценностью останется целой после битвы.  
Я не сразу понял, когда всё закончилось. Просто остался один в горячем, липком тумане. Посмотрев на человека в своей "мягкой" руке, я обнаружил, что он следит за мной. В его глазах была смесь ярости и непонимания.  
Я услышал, как приближаются другие люди, конники. Они могли догнать меня и убить, чего я никак не хотел. Повинуясь инстинкту, я поднес Леви ко рту, чувствуя, как тот корчится и вырывается. Боялся ли он меня в тот момент? Я открыл рот и осторожно лизнул человека самым кончиком языка. Потом быстро присел, положил его на землю и бросился наутёк, удивляясь тому, как легко нарастает скорость. Во мне и впрямь что-то изменилось, будто еще одна шестеренка получила порцию смазки и сперва со скрипом, а потом всё быстрее закрутилась.

\---

— Леви! — Эрвин спешился и помог ему подняться.  
Леви слегка пошатывался, обхватил рукой рёбра.   
— Сломаны? — обеспокоился Эрвин. — Поедешь со мной на моей лошади. Буду держать тебя. Если потеряешь сознание, свалишься и повредишься ещё сильнее.   
— Я поеду сам, — сердито ответил Леви. — Что с остальными титанами?  
— Разобрались, — Эрвин нахмурился. — А будешь обсуждать приказы старшего по званию, капрал, поедешь в повозке с припасами.   
Леви поморщился.   
Говорить о произошедшем никто пока не был готов. Разведчики потрясенно молчали до самых стен. Всё, что они могли — это в очередной раз признать, насколько мало известно о природе титанов. 

\---

Меня ждало еще одно перерождение, которое наконец примирило обе мои сущности.   
Однажды я очнулся не в том месте, в котором остался пережидать ночь. Было холодно. Я и забыл, что такое холод, но вот, пришлось вспомнить. Вскоре мои зубы начали стучать, а всё тело — сокращаться в судорогах. На лбу выступил липкий пот, глаза заслезились. Я не мог пошевелиться, примотанный крепкими цепями к ледяной плоской поверхности.   
Перед моим мутным взором вдруг возник титан, такого же роста, что и я. Его лицо исказилось от злой усмешки.   
— С возвращением в мир людей, — сказал он.  
Меня заколотило сильнее. Я снова стал человеком? Передо мной был человек, а не титан?  
— Я давно тебя заприметил, — снова заговорил мой тюремщик. — Сперва я немного поколдую над тобой, девиант, а потом, когда ты будешь готов выполнить моё поручение, отпущу.  
Я попытался заговорить, но вышел только стон.  
Порой я раздумывал над тем, как этот человек смог меня поймать. Должно быть, у него было такое же прыжковое устройство, как у воинов, или он был одним из них. Он выследил меня до укрытия в лесу, а там — сделал укол препарата, сделавшего меня человеком, и увёз в своё логово.   
Не могу точно сказать, сколько времени я провел в новом доме. Лучше всего я запомнил мутную коричневую жидкость, которую незнакомец регулярно вводил мне шприцем. После чего он мучил меня до тех пор, пока я не превращался в титана. Он говорил, что исследует точки воздействия и контроля.   
Опуская мне на голову железный обод, он постоянно твердил одну и ту же фразу-приказ, и щелкал рычагом на странного вида устройстве то в одну сторону, то в другую. Налево — и жестокая боль пронзала меня, заставляя кричать; направо — и я стонал от удовольствия, извиваясь в путах.  
Я подчинялся ему, хотя мог бы раздавить одним ударом. Этот человек был мне полезен.  
Во время затишья, лежа в одиночестве на холодном столе, я вспоминал тех двоих, Леви и Смита. Я тосковал и хотел поскорее выбраться на волю. Я делал вид, что воздействие моего мучителя работает.  
Однажды он наконец поверил мне, убедился, что я подчиняюсь его приказам, что я надежный и исполнительный инструмент в его планах. Он повелел мне отправляться внутрь стен, чтобы там найти Леви и Смита и убить их.   
Я был благодарен этому человеку, ведь он научил меня контролировать превращение и оболочку титана.   
На прощание я сделал так, что он больше не сможет никого изменить.

И вот я стою перед стенами, решаясь войти. Сейчас они кажутся мне бесконечными и неприступными. Я вспоминаю все события, которые привели меня в эту точку мира и сделали сильнее.   
Моё тело может быть маленьким, плотно набитым внутренностями. Но стоит мне захотеть, как я изменюсь и брошу всю свою мощь на те цели, какие сам себе назначу. Инстинкт охотника никогда больше не возьмет надо мной верх.   
Я снова могу говорить. И собираюсь использовать эту способность, чтобы поведать свою историю.   
Я найду Леви и Смита и буду биться за них.   
Я подарю им титана.


End file.
